All I Do is Dream of You
by Kora
Summary: an annoying night at medda's turns into a much unexpected event. featuring the girls from the coconut grove! bwahaha. i'm sorry, i'll stop abusing fluff soon, i promises.


All I Do is Dream of You

_Dave belongs to Disney. Song lyrics belong to MGM or whomever, not me. The version I use hear is a slow version sung by Gene Kelly of "All I Do is Dream of You" cut from "Singin in the Rain." The only place I know to find it is the 50th anniversary Deluxe Edition of the soundtrack, and on the special edition dvd, under the "scoring sessions" option on the second disc._

"Do we have to come here? Medda's nice and everything, but being the only non-performing girl in a theater full of boys salivating to the same tunes gets old." Becca Kelly tossed her head in boredom, her hair bouncing at the movement.

David Jacobs glanced up at her from his position at the curtain, and offered a bit, pleading smile. "But there's a new group tonight. They're doing just one song, and then everyone will clear out."

Rolling her eyes, "ugh, fine," Becca turned to go, "but that doesn't mean I have to stay here. I'll see you later."

"Wait, no!" David jumped away from his spot and tugged at Becca's arm. "Please, don't. Please just stay until the end." Biting her lip—a thinking gesture—Becca peered into his blue puppy-dog pools for eyes. They positively pouted, whimpered even. He had the face of a young boy who's mother lifted the cookie jar out of his grasp. She broke down at the utter adorability. "Fine. Fifteen minutes."

"Thanks!" David pulled her into a quick hug, swiftly kissed her cheek, and returned to watching the show. Becca rolled her eyes again and leaned against the back of the stage, facing away from the performance. With him displaying that face, she couldn't tell him what really bothered her. She didn't mind the occasional trip to Medda's—Becca enjoyed the older woman's companionship and fed off the energy of a theater. Besides, David came by rarely compared to the other newsies. He said he had all the music he needed in Becca.

That led to what bugged her. What had started as an insane, albeit innocent, curiosity, led to later affront that he'd never told her, or shown her. "Rather, let me hear…" Becca allowed her thoughts to trail off as the whistles and catcalls of applause gave way to the rumblings of a departing crowd. Sighing heavily, "finally," Becca pushed off her resting place and ventured out to find David.

He stood on the stage of the now-empty theater. She walked over to him and towed on his arm. "Let's go."

"Just a minute." He turned to face her, and took both of her hands in his, swinging them about their sides. His warm skin enveloping hers still made soft brushes tickle Becca's senses, but she wanted to leave.

"Why are we waiting? I'm not staying here so you can get the autograph of some girl who struts around in a little pink outfit, belting out meaningless canned songs." Becca felt her teeth dig into her lip in frustration. She hadn't meant that, but it came out.

Concern and surprise dug little caves on David's forehead. "What's wrong?" he asked, voice even.

"I just—I know it's dumb, but—" Becca paused, releasing her grip on David's hands and plowing her fingers through her hair. "You guys hear me sing all the time, and I've heard most of the others. You know how they are every morning," a smile broke briefly onto Becca's features, one David returned. "But I've never heard you. Jack said you did, once, and said it was really good. I've asked you before, but you always just blushed, and said you weren't comfortable, but I guess…" Becca shrugged, and let her hands fly at her sides. She then wrapped them around her middle and swiveled on one heel.

"Is that what this is about?" David's warm voice eased through the silence a moment later. Becca could only shrug in reply, unable to face him. She felt dumb for letting such a trivial matter play so with her emotions. Singing and music meant so much to her, and it just hurt that David wouldn't share, not just for a minute between only the two of them.

_All I do the whole night through is dream of you_

Becca turned to gawk at David. He stared intensely at her, his cheeks tinted with only a touch of red. "David—" his name slipped past her lips, but she then fell silent when she saw him take the breath to continue.

_And with the dawn I still go on dreaming of you_

She studied his eyes, and felt a small smile growing on her face as she found her answers. David'd implored her to remain at Irving Hall because he'd had something planned for the two of them. She glanced down at her foot, working the toe of her boot into a crack in the floor, then raised her head to once again receive David's gaze.

_You're every thought, you're everything, you're every song I ever sing_

_Summer, winter, autumn, and spring_

He reached out his hands for hers. Feeling her face redden in embarrassment and guilt for her outburst, Becca stepped into his arms, unable to break her eyes away from his. "I understand, you know," he whispered to her, leaning into her ear, "but I just wanted it to be right."

_And were there more than twenty-four hours a day_

_They'd be spent in sweet content, dreaming away_

_Skies are gray, skies are blue, _

_Morning, noon, and nighttime too_

Becca held her breath. She didn't know the names for the different pitches of voice, never having had a formal music education. David's voice was higher than most, such as her brother's, but not girlish high. His voice rang to the sun, seemed to fill itself with the gleaming star's light, but it could also sweep down to brush her with its warmth.

_All I do the whole day through is dream of you_

To Becca's deepening astonishment, David began to move, arcing her along with him. They danced in slow circles and curving squares. Becca found herself struggling not to stumble or trip. She knew how to dance, but she'd never had a partner who possessed this level of fluidity, and she didn't quite know what to do. In the end, she resigned to bathing in the pool of his eyes, and soon found her mistakes slipping away.

_All I do the whole day through is dream of you_

David sang the song again, one Becca identified as a graceful version of the upbeat tune chortled earlier by Medda's new recruits. A warm-washed feeling, as if she'd just eaten a steaming bowl of soup on a frosted day, glowed in Becca's stomach. Part of her wanted to cease their movement and revel in the comfort of his arms until Medda came and shooed them home. At the same time, the rest of her felt content to continue to dance, be with him, just sit by his side, forever.

_All I do is dream of you_

David dipped her the slightest bit to the side, then whirled their bodies around. Becca felt her lower lips curl under her teeth, where they bit the flesh the slightest bit. A smitten smile crossed David's face at her habitual action, and Becca's entire body softened, tingling. 

_I keep dreaming of you_

"I didn't know you danced," Becca murmured into his ear, "beyond the basics." David blushed and glanced down at their waltzing feet before meeting her eyes again. Something in Becca's chest hopped, skipped, and jumped at David's own habitual action. She didn't understand what brought them to flutter at each of their mannerisms, but she knew she couldn't get enough.

_You're every thought, you're everything, you're every song I'll ever sing_

He sang, almost whispering, into her ear, before answering. "Not that coordinated stuff the guys did during the strike, but my Mom taught me ballroom. She said she wanted me to know, that it would come in handy one day."

_Summer, winter, autumn, and spring_

_And were there more than twenty-four hours a day_

_They'd be spent in sweet content, dreaming away_

"I'm sorry," Becca filled herself with the softness of his eyes, lining her voice with the remorse she felt. "You're the sweetest person I've ever known, and I was so short with you."

David sent her an affectionate smile at the apology, forgiving and erasing. "It doesn't matter. I'd be upset if I knew you were talented at something, but wouldn't share it with me just once." He laughed, "I guess singing's just not my favorite pastime. But for you, once in awhile," he smiled, and twirled her around. Returning to his arms, Becca felt her lips spread into a grin. She rested her head on his shoulder. He slowed the dance to a gentle rock back and forth.

_All I do the whole day through is dream of you_

The song came to a softly humming end. Contented peace floated through Becca in a sigh. She felt David place a kiss on the top of her head, and her lips curled in silent response. 'I love you too.'

End.


End file.
